


Arcadian Art Post

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [277]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: Ian and Quinn visit Jocasta's Rare Books & Donuts in New Anoat, Massachusetts.





	Arcadian Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davaia/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

Our professors meet their counterparts, Benjamin Nu and Quintin St. John, at Ben's bookshop in a sleepy little village "nestled along the craggy, bottle-green line of the Atlantic." (from the start of the magical [Ballast on Wharf and Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6620209) by [davaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davaia/pseuds/davaia))

The two pairs of scholars have met before in ['New Anoat'ations -- The Search for Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355933).


End file.
